The High School Is
by iAMtoastFEARme
Summary: Ash's the Loser, Misty has mood problems, Drew's Mr. Popular, May's the new girl, Dawn's the Drama Queen, Paul's the Loner, Gary's the Player and Leaf's the troublemaker. What can possibly go wrong! Multishipping
1. Ash, Oh Ash

**A/N: Well, this is my very very first fanfic and my attempt to be funny! Be nice! **

_

* * *

Beep Beep Beep __Beep Beep Beep __Beep Beep Beep __Beep Beep Beep __Beep Beep Beep __Beep Beep Beep_

An alarm echoed throughout the room of Ash Ketchum. The messy black haired boy drowsily hit the snooze button and tried to sleep again.

Unfortunately, his mother wasn't going to allow him to do so.

"Ash honey! Wake up! Today's your first day in school!" Delia reminded Ash from the kitchen as she cooked her special waffles for her son's special day. Apparently, her son wasn't cooperating.

A few minutes later, Ash has not even groan. "Ash Ketchum! Up! Now!" She demanded.

"5 more minutes mom!" Ash requested, yawning in the process, making him even more sleepy. "Ash, today's your first day in _high_ school!" His mother reminded him. Ash groaned, "I miss summer already!"

Ash finally got up and tried to stay awake as he brushed his teeth. After which, he put on his jeans, a black t-shirt, a blue jacket (worn open), sneakers, green gloves and his good ol' red and white hat.

Ash didn't glance at the mirror, he didn't care much of his looks.

He went downstairs to be greeted by the aroma of his mother's special waffles. He sat down on their two-person table and excitedly waited for his mom's waffles.

"Here you go Ash!" His mom said as she set a plate down in front of him with two waffles on it. "Thanks mom!"Ash said.

Ash gobbled down the waffles in a flash, "That was great mom!"

"I'm glad you liked it" Delia said, eating her own breakfast, an oatmeal cereal.

"Well, gotta go, bus's probably there by now!" Ash took his backpack from the counter and exited from the backdoor.

"Good luck honey!" his mom called.

Ash saw from afar the bus stop, with the bus there, about to set off. Ash, being Ash, panicked.

"Wha- wait!" Ash ran towards the bus, hoping that the bus driver might see him. Apparently, he didn't.

Nonetheless, Ash continued running. Of course, due to him being distracted by the bus leaving him behind, he didn't notice the bike right in front of him, leaning on the fence of a house. Ash tripped.

He didn't only trip, he also accidentally made the bike go right in the middle of the street, unfortunately for him, it was garbage day. A garbage truck ran over the bike before Ash could even stand up. _"That can't be good"_ Ash thought

"Like, see you later Mist" A girl said from the inside of the house the bike was leaning on._ "__Uh-oh"_Ash thought.

"Yeah, See you!" Another girl said. _"Ash you are dead"_ he told himself

Four girls came out of the house, Ash instantly stood up. Three of the girls didn't see Ash and went up the street towards the bus stop. One of the girls unfortunately...

"What happened to my bike!" the girl shouted at Ash, holding the remains of her bike.

"Um well, you see-" Ash nervously tried to explain

"That bike was worth a _fortune!_"

"I can- uh pay-"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Eep!"

Ash ran for his life! The girl ran for him so fast, Ash didn't believe she needed the bike.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Ash said, still running.

"NO YOU DIDN"T!"

"Can I say it now, uh.. Mist, right?"

"It's Misty!"

"Oh great, my name's Ash Ketchum!"

"I don't care!"

"I promise I can pay for it!"

"You think you can just just get out of trouble _that_ easily!"

"Actually, I was hoping so!"

_BEEP_

Ash and Misty stopped running to find out that came from a school bus.

"What're you two waiting for, next summer? Get movin'!"

Ash and Misty moved out of the way. The both of them noticed are in a parking lot. A _school's_ parking lot. Ash squinted on the School's name. 

_Barrington High School. _

"Well, here's my stop!" Ash happily said to Misty, "Thanks for the run, God knows I needed it! Promise I'll pay for your bike, someday! See ya around Misty!"

As Ash whistled off into the school, Misty growled and shouted, "I go to this school too!"

"Oh God please no" Ash mummbled. He suddenly felt someone turn him around and then everything else became blank.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes to find out he was in a white room.

"Oh no! I died!" Ash shouted, "This must be heaven!"

"No Mr Ketchum, this is the school clinic" A nurse said coming in the room.

"Oh" Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "So, what time is it?"

"It's 9:00"

"9:00! Wait, what happened to me?"

"Well, I must say, getting yourself in a fight on the first day of school and then just suddenly forgetting it isn't the smartest thing to do, unless yoou wanted to be the first student in the clinic for the school year." the nurse said.

"A fight?"

"Yes, according to Ms Waterflower, anyway"

"Ms Waterflower?"

"Yes, Misty Waterflower"

"Misty?"

"Yes, the girl who took you here"

"Took me here?"

"Yes Mr Ketchum, now if you please, stop saying the words I say"

"Oh, sorry Nurse..."

"Nurse Joy"

"Nurse Joy"

* * *

"Why'd she have kick me out of the clinic like that!" Ash asked himself. He was now heading towards his next class with the schedule Nurse Joy got for him. _"And why'd Misty help me"_

"Ashy-boy, way to go!" A voice snapped him back to reality, Ash turned around to see it was just his spiky brown-head best friend Gary, and his other brunette best friend Leaf with him.

"Yeah Ash, who knew you could turn from the Loser of Middle School to the Bad-Ass of High School!" Leaf said.

"Hey, I wasn't the Loser of Middle School!" Ash protested.

"Sure you ain't Ashy-boy" Gary said, obviously not convinced, "You also don't have a black eye on you"

"A black what!" Ash looked around for something reflective, and only found the shiny floor. He went down on his knees and looked down to see that he did in fact have a black eye.

"Ash, get up! You're embarrassing us!" Leaf said, picking Ash up from the floor.

"So, Ash, tell us what _really _happened" Gary said, "You can't possibly think that we'd believe that ridiculous story about a fight now do you?"

Ash sighed, "Let's just say I seriously owe someone a new bike"

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd ya like it? Love it? Absolutely despise it? Tell meh!**

**(Yeah, I made Gary Ash's best guy friend, just cause I can!)**

**other characters will come....eventually!  
**

**anyway, review if ya want to!  
**


	2. Second Period

**A/N: Hey there! I dont know why I haven't updated in a while...guess I forgot! Oh Well! Here's Chappy 2, enjoy!**

* * *

Ash, without another word, left Leaf and Gary, confused, in the lonesome crowded halls without elaborating what he meant by

"Owing someone a bike?" Leaf asked her friend Gary, who merely shrugged. "Oh well, as long as it doesn't involve me destroying his bike, then I'm good" Gary looked at her confused, "You broke up his bike?"

"Well, not _yet_" Leaf smirked. Gary sighed, "Just when I thought you actually changed"

"Hey, just because I actually came to school on time for once doesn't mean I changed" Leaf said, "It only means that I don't want another awkward moment with my grandpa talking about his childhood, duh"

"Yeah, that's what I figured" Gary said, "Anyway, says here we both have math next" they took out their schedules showing that they both in fact did have the same class next. "The only question is are you gonna runaway from school?"

"Of course not!" Leaf said, looking offended, Gary cocked his eyebrow, "I'm just gonna cut classes, see ya!"

Leaf walked towards the girl's bathroom, an iPod in her hand. Gary shook his head and walk towards room 104, Math Class.

It wasn't long before the teacher came into the room and made the classroom dead quiet. He was an elderly man with a white mustache and beard and wore a pair of black sunglasses. He looked pretty scary, which is pretty much why no one in the class dared utter a whisper the moment he came in.

"Don't worry I don't bite" He said, noticing the whole class is absolutely paralyzed. Some of the student sighed and chuckled. The teacher smiled and wrote his name on the board. "I am Mr. Blaine, I'll be your math teacher for the rest of your school year or until I die, whichever comes first"

The class laughed at his joke. Mr. Blaine smiled and took out a paper from his desk, the class became quiet once more. "Now, let's see"

"Adams, Kenny"

"Here!" A boy with brown hair eagerly said.

"Barker, Carl"

"Here"

...

"Oak, Gary"

"Present"

"Rossi, Leaf"

No one answered.

"Rossi, Leaf!" Mr. Blaine repeated, "Leaf?"

Again, there was silence in the room.

"Guess she's not here.."

"Over here"

The whole class and Blaine, looked at the door and Leaf was there, with a red haired woman behind her.

"Morning, Ms. Lorelei" Mr. Blaine said, checking Leaf's name. "Ms. Rossi, detention later"

Leaf sighed, took the yellow detention card from Mr. Blaine and sat beside Gary. Ms. Lorelei then left.

"Who was that?" Gary whispered to Leaf as Mr. Blaine continued the rollcall.

"Apparently, this school have a girl Vice Principle" Leaf shrugged.

"Alright, let's start the lesson now, shall we?"

Around an hour later, the class was over, to Leaf's relief.

"It wasn't that boring, it was fun actually" Gary said, trying to convince Leaf that Math is not always boring.

"Yeah, unless you weren't actually listening" Leaf said, "I am so glad it's break time"

Leaf took out a slice of pizza from her locker and took a bite off it. Everyone who notice the pizza was staring at her like she was crazy.

"You want?" Leaf asked Gary, gesturing the pizza slice.

"Uh, no"

They noticed Ash walking towards them with his constant smile on his face and a black eye still on his eye.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Leaf asked, throwing the half-eaten pizza in her locker.

"Well, I got detention for sleeping in class" Ash said, taking out a yellow card.

"Cool, I wouldn't be alone now" Leaf said, throwing her crumpled detention card in her locker.

"Do you even have the slightest respect for a school?" Gary asked, looking at the already messy locker, which she only just recieved this morning.

**_RRRIIINNNGGG_**

"Do you really need to ask?" Leaf asked back, "And don't worry, the next class is Gym, no way am I missing that one" She took out a paper bag that had her gym clothes inside.

"Right, cause the only class you'll ever listen to is the ones that don't actually teach you anything" Gary said, "Oh well, I'm off to Science, see you"

"How 'bout you" Leaf asked Ash, who was pretty much occupying himself by looking at his black eye through his reflection on the floor.

"Oh, I've got Gym too" he said, "Does it make me look emo?" he asked, pointing at his black eye.

"Yeah, actually, now that you mention it" Leaf said as they made their way to the gym, "All you need now is another o-"

_BAM! _

Before anyone knew it, Ash was one the ground, another black eye on his other eye.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" the girl that knocked out Ash said, apparently, there was a fly that was annoying her.

In other words....

"Welcome back Mr. Ketchum" Nurse Joy said in her usual cheery voice.

"Clinic again?"

* * *

**A/N: Now I know what'cha thinking, why give Ash another black eye! Answer is: I don't know, cause I can!? Anyway, other characters will show up, in fact the girl that knocked out Ash is one of em! See ya next chappie!**


	3. Lunch Stories

**A/N: Chappie 3 came to me a little earlier than chap2, I wonder why? Oh who cares, here's chapter 3!  
**

* * *

"So what happened?" Ash asked Leaf, trying to hide his old black eye with his hair.

It was already lunch and Ash, Leaf and Gary was eating their so called food in the cafeteria where they found an empty table without a title as of yet.

"You know that only makes you look more like an emo" Leaf asked, poking her 'lunch'.

"Oh shut up and just tell me"

"Alright, alright..."

* * *

**.....REWIND TO GYM.....**

* * *

"All you need is another o-"

_BAM_

"one" Leaf finished

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A girl with brown pigtails and was already in her gym clothes, apologized, "There was a fly and...is he your friend?" She asked Leaf, looking extremely guilty.

"Yeah, but don't worry, this kind of stuff always happens to him" Leaf said, seeing how guilty she was, "I'm Leaf"

"May" the brunette said, "Shouldn't we take him to the clinic or something?"

"Yeah, we _should_" Leaf said, walking towards the girl's locker room with May, "So May, are you new in this town, cause I know everyone in this town and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you before"

"Yeah actually, I just moved here" May said, "Why aren't you helping your friend?"

"Oh please, that's just Ash" Leaf said, "So, have a friend yet?"

"Yeah, Dawn and Misty, their in the locker room, I went out to stretch around" May said, "Why are those guys poking your friend with a stick?"

"Oh don't worry about him, he's fine, might get a bruise, but he's fine" Leaf said as she changed to her gym clothes, "So Dawn and Misty huh?"

"Yeah, their both great, but Dawn tends to talk a lot" May said, still a bit guilty.

"Thanks May!" a blue haired girl coming out of the cubicle next to Leaf's, said.

"Dawn, is that you?" Leaf asked, coming out of the cubicle as well, "Long time no see! How's your summer"

"Well, you know, Misty would ask me to swim, I'd turn her down" Dawn said, shrugging.

"That really did happen" A girl with red hair tied into a side ponytail said, coming out of a cubicle.

"What was it I hear about something happening to your friend? Did Gary finally got that punch he deserved for so long?" she asked as the three of them got out of the locker room.

"Nah, it was Ash" Leaf said, Misty flinched at the name.

"Who?" Dawn asked

"Ash, you know, that loser that tends to have bad luck every hour by the hour"

"Oh so that's his name, I didn't know that"

"Yeah, me either" Misty agreed, May looked confused.

"Oh you see, Ash was a new student back in 8th grade, we didn't have any class together but I had all classes with Dawn and Misty, so these two never had a chance to meet him" Leaf explained

"Speaking of Ash" May interrupted, "wasn't he here when we left him?" she pointed at the floor.

"Guess someone picked him up or something" Leaf shrugged.

A loud whistle made the whole gymnasium silent and look at the source, which was the coach. He had spiky blond hair and wore a camouflage attire, making him look like someone who just came out of the military.

"Alright ladies! The name's Lt. Surge! Not Mr. Surge, not Coach Surge, but Lt. Surge! Nothing less, nothing more!" he shouted.

"He likes to shout a lot, doesn't he?" Dawn said, flinching at the Lieutenant's shouts.

"Now I want you wimps to run around this gym, 10 laps!" Lt. Surge ordered.

* * *

**.....FAST FORWARD TO LUNCH.....

* * *

**"We had to run 10 laps" Leaf said.

"That's it?" Ash asked, still trying to comb his hair down to his left.

"Yeah, oh and the girl who hit you was May, and I saw Misty and Dawn"

"Did you say Misty?" Ash asked, suddenly stopping his combing.

"Yeah, you know, that red haired tomboy that looses short temper a lot"

"Oh"

"I still can't believe that you got knocked out for 3 hours!" Leaf laughed at him.

"I still can't believe that I have to suffer 3 more hours of this" Ash groaned.

"4 actually" Gary, who was just listening in on their conversation, said, "detention, remember?"

Ash groaned even louder.

"Hey look, it's that emo guy who always gets into a fight" one guy whispered to the other right behind Ash.

"He even has those black make-up around his eyes and emo styled hair!" the other whispered back.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he slashes his wrists in the boy's room" the first one whispered.

Leaf and Gary merely laughed at Ash.

"That's it" Ash said, loosing his temper. He suddenly stood up on the table, the whole cafeteria didn't really notice.

"Hey!" Ash shouted, no one looked, even Leaf and Gary looked at the opposite direction. Ash whistled loudly, the cafeteria looked at him.

"I just want every single person in this cafeteria to know, I am NOT emo! And that this!" Ash pointed at his eyes, "These aren't make-up! they're black eyes! You see, I was punched by two girls"

The cafeteria roared with laughter.

"Yeah, I know right? I didn't get into a fight with a bum or something, I don't slash my wrists, I don't do anything emo, alright!? I was just punched by girls! In fact, this morning, I was running after the bus cause it left me and the bus driver just ignored me!"

Soon, the cafeteria was filled with "Man what a loser!", "I knew he was too much of a loser to be emo" or "What did he say?"

"Well, that cleared up my name" Ash said.

"You know, you didn't have to say you ran after the bus" Gary said, "It had nothing to do with anything"

"I didn't?" Ash asked. Gary and Leaf nodded. Ash groaned.

"Ash" a teacher said, "Yes?" Ash asked.

"Detention tomorrow for shouting and standing on a table"

* * *

"He ran after a bus!" Dawn laughed, "Oh my gosh! I broke a nail!" **(A/N: LOL karma!)**

"I guess Ash really is a loser" May said.

"Yeah, I guess he is" Misty said, looking at Ash's table as a teacher seemingly gave Ash detention.

_He still owes me a bike though _Misty thought.

**

* * *

****A/N: Yeah, I made Ash look like an emo! xD Who knew it was so fun to write Ash as a loser! Anywayz, next chappie would focus on Either Misty, May or Dawn. See ya!  
**


End file.
